


Lesson 3: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson 3: the kissing lesson<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesosn 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 3: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

## Lesson 3: How to Make Love to a Sentinel

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Jim opened the door and let Blair walk in with their packages. "Go shave and meet me on the couch." 

Blair nodded and dropped _their_ bag on the table and placed his on his bed before going into the bathroom. 

Jim sat down and sorted out the bag of toys. He laid some out, and Blair's lube and condom samples, and put the rest back in the bag, rolling it up for later. 

Blair came out, freshly shaved and still damp. Jim could smell the toothpaste he had used and could still find a few traces of shaving cream. "Missed a few spots." He waved the younger man over and wiped them off with his shirt. "Go sit on the couch and wait for me finish myself." 

Blair nodded and sat down, nervous that they were going to do something. He could see the things laying out on the table, but Jim hadn't told him to do anything with them. "What about....:" 

"Leave them alone for now. I'll talk to you about them in a few minutes," he called from the bathroom. 

Jim came out of the bathroom, smiling. Blair was sitting on the couch, looking like this was something he did every day. Jim came and sat down next to him, pulling him astride his lap. 

"Okay, kissing lesson number one. Start small," Jim said. He planted his lips against Blair's and moved them together. It was a chaste kiss, one that you could give to a sister. 

Blair tried to escalate it, but every time he did, Jim pulled back. 

"Junior, this isn't about some sort of race to see who can swallow tonsils first. Kissing is an art form. You should work your way up. Slowly." He drew out the last word. "Let me lead for a while." 

Jim kissed him, slowly, passionately, teasing him along with little licks to his closed lips. Blair kept coming back for more, groaning when he was released. Jim smiled down at him and kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip then taking little licks of the separation. Blair tried to move closer on his lap, but was stopped by the firm hand on his thigh. 

"Not yet. That's later. This is kissing as foreplay," he said softly, raising a hand to stroke the curls. "Never take this part too fast. It cheapens it to just meaningless sex." 

Blair nodded and moved his head back down, showing his teacher what he had learned. 

They took their time, kissing harder, then softer, then opened mouth and tongues battling, then pulling back to the teasing closed mouth ones. 

Jim laid them down on the couch, laying partially on top of and beside Blair. He had one hand buried in the soft but rough hair and the other supporting him so he didn't lay his full weight on the smaller man. 

Blair was in heaven. Jim was possessing him. With his mouth. Beside the one hand, that was the only place they were touching. He was so hard, and he couldn't do anything. Jim had told him to take this slow. He came up for air again. "Jim, let me catch my breath for a few, please?" 

Jim smiled down at him, knowing why he wanted the time out. "What's up?" He rubbed the leg that he had between Blair's up against the hardness, making him moan. "Too much?" 

Blair smiled . "Well, you could kiss me some more, and I'll make a mess on both of us, or I could go and calm down for a few minutes. Let it subside." 

"Why?" Jim asked, licking his lips with those little kitten licks of his. 

"Why? Because it's embarrassing to come in your pants." 

"I don't think so. I think it's a compliment." Jim possessed the mouth again, claiming it, nibbling it, sucking on Blair's tongue when it happened into his mouth. He let them come up for air for a few seconds then dived back down. Yes, he was going to make Blair come just from kissing. 

Blair finally couldn't take the torture anymore. He was thrusting up, rubbing against the leg he had so conveniently placed there. Jim swallowed the noises he was making, letting Blair take his pleasure. He dived back in again, nipping at Blair's tongue when he finally drew it back to his mouth, exciting him further. 

Blair began to grunt and strain, moving faster and without rhythm. He was glad, smiling down into the soft and precious mouth below him. He swallowed the shout Blair made, licking the fuller lips and tongue, playing with him until he was fully back down. 

"Better?" 

Blair nodded and sighed, kissing Jim one last time before falling asleep under him. "Better," he mumbled, the word turning into a delicate snore. Jim just laid there, watching his lover and best friend sleep, sticky and sated. 

* * *

End Lesson 3: How to Make Love to a Sentinel.

 


End file.
